Quiet Night
by lovingmrackles
Summary: PostNoExit. They can't be blamed for their father's mistakes. Especially this one. And a return to the Roadhouse breaks the ice.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own these two gorgeous ghost hunters, any other characters and the actual show 'Supernatural'. Though this story is mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights: Chapter 1

Ellen Harvelle sighed.

It was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. With the amount of years she spent in the business, she knew that a night as quiet as this, meant that something big would come soon. Her eyes scanned the place. Three in one corner. One by the front. That was all that had stumbled through tonight. Raking a hand through her aubrun hair, she waited - and hoped - for something. Anything. Just another customer to keep her busy.

"Where do you want these?"

A voice, void of any emotion, broke her thoughts. Barely anything had come out of the young girl since she had found out what had been hidden from her for so long. A missing piece of the puzzle to her father's death. And it had shaken her up to a state of no talking. The crate of beers in her arms jangled, awaiting her mother's response.

"In the back next to the latest batch,"

Her voice was hoarse. As she watched her daughter walk off, Ellen remembered the many times during the past few weeks. The many times she'd spent outside her daughter's locked bedroom, yelling for her to speak. Only orders and simple questions were exchanged between the two.

All Ellen wanted was for her to understand why she did it. Why she had protected her all those years. Protected her from the things that had taken her father. Yes, her daughter knew how to fight them in theory. But in reality, Ellen made sure her daughter never faced one in her life. There was no way she was letting her out there. Alone. Vulnerable. And unprotected.

She should've seen it coming as soon as John Winchester's boys stepped foot in her roadhouse. They inspired her daughter. They were the catalyst of her rebellion to leave and hunt.

And that she did.

The fear that Ellen felt, knowing her daughter was in the hands of those boys was unbelievable. They were the very children of the man who had no guts to show his face after the accident. Ellen let out a sad sigh, remembering the fight when they returned home.

Yelling. Tears. A door slamming as her daughter stormed out. Through the window, she watched as the eldest boy tried to speak to her. Next thing she knew, they were driving off in the distance. And her girl had barely spoken a word since.

Her head turned at some movement, breaking her train of thoughts. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the blonde wiping down a table.

"I already cleaned those,"

The blonde shrugged, and continued cleaning.

"Jo.."

Nothing.

"Joanna Beth please..."

Her tone was pleading. Tired of speaking to nothing. Some acknowledgement was all she wanted. She sighed as Jo tossed the rag on the bar, and flopped down into a chair.

"It's quiet tonight. Maybe you can have an early one - "

The door swung open.

And the two Harvelle women stared.

"We need Ash,"

So much for a quiet night

* * *

Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. Much more will come!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own these two gorgeous ghost hunters, any other characters and the actual show 'Supernatural'. Though this story is mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights: Chapter 2

Joanna Beth Harvelle glared.

So much for the quiet night her mother had envisioned. The latest customers were now sitting with Ash and his computer. They needed a case. So Ash was their man for abnormal news. Normally they would call. When they did, Jo would throw the phone at Ash. The throw was enough to alert him that the Winchester boys had called.

"Jo, hunny, take the beers to the boys and Ash please,"

Standing from her stool, Jo grabbed the bottles and took them over to the table. The table cluttered with the laptop and papers. She placed them down, turning quickly to leave while Sam, being the gentleman he was, said thank you.

Sam looked at his brother. They both shrugged, not knowing what they could do.

"She barely spoke over the last few weeks since you guys left,"

Dean looked at Ash, concern across his features, "What do you mean?"

"Barely anything to her mother or me. She stopped hustling the hunters. Just ate, drank, served and slept,"

Resuming her seat, Jo knew they were looking at her. She didn't care. Let them look. They were a part of this. Yet she knew deep inside her that they boys were not to blame. They didn't know that their father didn't have the guts to show his face again. She thought her father died heroically. Instead he was a victim of a man hellbent on one mission.

She hated John Winchester.

He had taken her childhood.

And by the looks of it, as she glanced at the boys.

Taken Sam and Dean Winchester's as well.

"Hey Jo,"

The quiet voice did not make her turn. But she knew who it was.

"We're sorry about what happened. We had no idea," He chuckled to himself sadly, "I guess Dad was just ashamed of what he had done. Taken away your father. And we're sorry our dad was too coward to show his face, but knowing him, it probably still ate him up. Knowing that he had taken a man away from his family. I'm sure he's sorry Jo,"

Jo picked at the aging bar she was sitting at. She heard him. But did not respond.

Sam sighed and walked back to the cluttered table.

"No word?" asked Ash.

Sam shook his head.

"Told you so,"

More clicking of the keys on the computer. Jo tried to block them out. Her eyes fell upon her mother. She'd grown up with her always there. Her closest friend.

Yet Jo felt betrayed. Her own father's death had been kept a secret. A secret from her that she had only just uncovered.

Her mother wore a tired expression as she grabbed a tray of snack and handed them to Jo, "For the boys,"

Jo took the tray, and headed for the table. More thank yous were mumbled. She didn't care. She didn't want to here that at the moment.

She was headed back, when a hand grabbed her wrist gently. It turned her, yet unfortunately, the person whose hand it was, received something from Jo.

A punch to the face.

* * *

Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. Much more will come!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own these two gorgeous ghost hunters, any other characters and the actual show 'Supernatural'. Though this story is mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights: Chapter 3

Dean Winchester winced.

An icepack was handed to him and he held it against his bruised eye area. Sam wore a wry grin on his face. One Dean felt like smacking right off.

His attention turned to Ellen yelling at Jo. He watched as Jo stood. She never responded to her mother's yells. Only looking at the woman, expressionless. No words left her mouth and Ellen was visibly getting tired of trying to crack her daughter. The yelling stopped. And Jo left. Dean felt obliged to follow and found himself, opening her bedroom door.

Curled up on her bed against the wall, Jo was upright and holding a pillow close. Her eyes were focused on a photo on her dresser. One of her and both her parents. Dean realised she had noticed him yet, and sat down next to her. Pressing his back against the wall like her, he sank into the bed and held the icepack to his eye.

"You alright?"

He got no answer from the blonde.

"Jo, we're sorry for whatever our dad did. We didn't know,"

She barely moved, but Dean noticed her eyes tear up slowly. He knew she could hear him.

"I know its hard. To know your dad didn't die heroically. How he should've. My dad didn't either. He traded his life for mine. Not go down in a memorable battle with a wendigo or werewolf," He paused, watching her face soften, "But our dads have somthing in common," He continued, quietly, "They were always thinking of us. My dad traded for his sons to live on. While yours...I bet he thought about you and your mom always. It was you who he was protecting from those things. The things we hunt. He did it for you Jo. And your mom. Just like my dad did,"

He moved the icepack slightly, feeling the chill on his sore eye, "Your mom kept it from you, to protect you. To stop you from acting crazy. She's your mom. It's what she does," Dean cleared his throat, "Unfortunately she taught you a little too well, which is why I am blinded in one eye,"

Jo turned to him, traces of tears on her face, but a small smile on her lips, "You asked for it,"

Dean grinned, "Now there's the girl who punched me out the first time we met,"

She blushed, leaning forward and taking a hold of the icepack. Removing it, she examined his bruised eye. It was on impulse. On impulse that she had swung her fist, connecting with his eye, "The swelling has died down,"

"I still can't see,"

A short bark of laughter left her mouth. She placed the icepack back on his eye and Dean placed his hand back on it, brushing quickly over her hand, sending a shock through Jo.

"You going to talk to your mom?" asked Dean, quietly.

Jo leant her head back against the wall, "I guess I should," She glanced at him, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Dean leant his head back, like hers, and looked at her.

"For telling you boys to leave. It wasn't your fault. I should've realised that you weren't the ones to blame," She sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Dean cleared his throat, "Heat of the moment," He stood up and faced her, holding his free hand out, "C'mon, go have a chick flick moment with your mom,"

Jo laughed. She accepted his outstretched hand and stood up. They left the room together.

Except neither had let go of the other's hand.

* * *

Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. Much more will come!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own these two gorgeous ghost hunters, any other characters and the actual show 'Supernatural'. Though this story is mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights: Chapter 4

Sam Winchester grinned.

It was the grin of 'I told you so' and the one Dean hated. The grin was always in place when something happened to Dean. Especially when it involved girls. Like the time with Andrea Barr. The grin was plastered on when she planted that kiss on Dean's lips.

And now the grin was back.

Rightfully so. Dean and Jo had come from the back, where her room was...

Hand in hand.

Sam looked at their hands. It wasn't a tight lovey dovey grip. But Dean's hand was loosely holding Jo's, his thumb grazing over her knuckles slowly. The grin stayed in place as Sam looked at Ellen. She only looked at him as if he were insane. But then she noticed the hands.

And the look in Jo's eyes.

No longer were they emotionless. But they had a small glimmer in them, which made Ellen smile.

Dean let go of Jo's hand, and she went towards her mother, while he took a seat with Sam.

"What?"

Sam grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Blink Sammy. C'mon dude...aww give me a break," He realised what Sam was stupidly grinning about and took a swig of his beer.

"You like her,"

Dean choked. Spluttering, he looked at Sam increduously.

"I know you do,"

"Would you stop with the grin?"

One thing Dean had learnt being the older brother is when Sammy grinned about some juicy secret, the grin never faltered.

And it wasn't faltering now.

"So?"

Dean glared at him, "There will be Nair in your shampoo,"

Sam rolled his eyes, at his brother's persistance in avoiding the topic of conversation, "So what did you say?"

Dean shrugged, and went back to twirling his beer bottle.

A look of shock passed Sam's face.

"You had a chick flick moment!"

An exasperated groan escaped Dean as he looked at his brother, "Look I just tried to sort things out. I don't want it to be our responsibility that we're still screwing up her family,"

Sam frowned, "I tried that too," His features brightened instantly, "But I guess she likes you more,"

"She punched me,"

Sam sighed, "Jess kneed me in the groin when I grabbed her wrist to ask her out,"

Dean gaped. His brother had never casually talked about Jess. But this was all new. Dean smiled, "It's the hair that scared her,"

"Ha, ha," remarked Sam, dryly, "But c'mon as if there isn't something between you and Jo," He glanced at his brother, "Look dude, I wanna see you happy. Don't you think Cassie would like to see you happy?"

Dean looked at him. He knew what Sam was on about. Cassie had started dating again and it had partially torn Dean up. But she had told him, that with or without her, seeing him happy would make her happy also.

"Yeah," mumbled Dean.

Sam clapped his hands together once, "Excellent, now down to business," He grinned, "Which sleazy pickup line are you using?"

He earned himself a slap upside the head from Dean.

* * *

Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. Much more will come! 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own these two gorgeous ghost hunters, any other characters and the actual show 'Supernatural'. Though this story is mine.

* * *

Quiet Nights: Chapter 5

Ellen Harvelle beamed.

Her daughter was speaking. Again. As soon as she had seen Dean follow the blonde back to her room, Ellen knew a Winchester speech was about to be made. She remembered how John tried giving Jo on, 18 years ago. The six year old cried and cried over her father leaving on a long hunt - not the hunt. The tears showed no sign of stopping so John picked her up and took her to her room for a talk. Twenty minutes later, 6 year old Jo was giggling as John Winchester chased her around the bar. His rumbling laugh and her giggles filled the Roadhouse, and was one of Ellen's fondest memories of John.

But it had been so long ago and she was sure Jo had no recollection of the day. Yet it didn't matter now. A Winchester talk would always work, and accoring to the insane grin on Sam Winchester's face, the tradition was still strong.

"Mom?"

Ellen look up from her pretence of busying herself. She had seen Jo enter the bar holding the other Winchester boy's hand, "Yes Joanna?"

Her only daughter cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Mom, for everything thats happened. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just upset," She paused, "I really am sorry,"

She looked up at her mother, "I was just upset that you didn't tell me about Dad truthfully. But then again, maybe you did it so I wouldn't be like John," Jo watched as her mother sighed, "That I would be hell bent on one mission. To avenge Dad's death," She looked over at the boys quickly, where Sam was getting slapped on the back of the head, "But I want to help them Mom. Just a few hunts. That's all I'm asking. Even if these boys are John's sons, it doesn't mean that they're like him. They're not. They care about other people. They help and I want to be a part of that too. Trust me please, I'm sorry,"

Ellen grabbed her daughter, tightly hugging her with tears streaming down her tired face, "I'm sorry too. I only did it to protect you sweetie. Didn't want you acting crazy," She paused, "I guess soon you had to learn the truth, but I'm sorry it was like that. And like I said, I didn't want you acting crazy,"

Jo giggled, pulling back from her mother, "No acting crazy, mom, I promise," She glanced at the Winchesters, "Have you apologised to the boys?"

Ellen sighed, "You reckon, I'll win them over with some nice dinner?"

The blonde laughed, "I've seen those boys eat. You're going to need a lot of food,"

Their embrace ended as Jo headed to the Winchester's table, a small smile gracing her features. Standing behind an empty chair, she rocked back on her heels, waiting for their attention.

"Yes Jo?" asked Sam.

Jo bit her lip to contain her laughter at Sam's eyes dancing with mirth, "I'm sorry boys for the way I acted the last time you were here. I know its not your fault,"

Dean sent a small smirk her way, and Sam nodded, "S'okay Jo,"

Jo smiled, "And Mom wants to apologise by cooking you boys some dinner since its only early," She turned, having their answer, as the boys grinned at her. Always hungry those two. From what she had seen on the hunt that she had joined them on, those boys shovelled down food at an intense rate.

Sam chuckled, "Well Dean she knows how to win your heart, is through your stomach,"

Jo spun around and Dean gaped at Sam, before acting irrationally. But knowing Dean, as Jo watched the events unfold, he would say it was rational. And Jo watched, biting her lip to hold the laughter in, as...

A bottle of beer was emptied on Sam's head.

* * *

Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. Much more will come! 


End file.
